A Friends Note
by NiiSiiChiiChan
Summary: Even though Lee is already married with three kids, his eyes can't help but wander. [SakuLee, implied GaaLee AU OCs [only their kids]]


Title: A friends note

Pairing(s): SakuLee, GaaLee.

Description: Even though Lee is already married with three kids, his eyes can't help but wander.

Note: I was in the grocery store when I thought of this XD. It was Publix. I wound up writing it on the doors of the freezer thingies. Ya know...where all the fries and frozen food is? And you can write stuff there? I wrote the WHOLE thing there and was lik 'Damn...I have nothing to do with this...' So I wound up leaving it there X'D. Hopefully I won't get banned from this Publix...[Was banned from WalMart bc she ran around dressed as Lee stabbing people with paper kunai's.

Characters: Gaara, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, and 3 OC's. ((Taichu: Lee and Sakura's 1 month old baby boy, and Itami: Lee and Sakura's 5 year old daughter. Oh, and Juji: Lee and Sakura's unborn child))

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I saw him in the soup isle of the grocery store. He was a short redhead. He was cute nonetheless. Yes, I know I was married with two kids of my own, but I had always had a liking for guys. Sakura walked up behind me, tapping on my shoulder.

"Lee-kun...Which baby food do you think would be best for Taichu here?" She asked, handing me two different cans of baby food. Taichu burped in the shopping cart and giggled.

"Um...Get the one for digestive problems." I suggested, handing the two cans back to her. She smiled at me and grabbed the cans, plopping them into the cart.

"Mommy...I hafta go potty!" Itami said, shoving her fingers into he mouth.

Sakura sighs and picks her up on one hip and puts another on the cart. "Lee...I have to bring these two to the bathroom. Taichu smells bad...And Itami is about to wet herself." She hands me a slip of paper. "Could you get these things while I'm gone?"

I lean down and kiss her forehead. "Sure thing Sakura-chan," She smiled and walked off to the other side of the store where the bathrooms were.

I looked at the long list and sighed.

"What do we have here..." I wondered.

The list was composed of basic things:

_Milk_

_Diapers_

_Eggs_

_Tampons _((Which I very muchly did not wish to touch))

_Condoms_ ((Damn))

The list continued on. Sighing again, I shoved the list into my pocket, and turned on my heal to see the redhead still there, trying to reach a can on the top shelf. I watched amused as stood on his tiptoes, reaching for the one can, then resting back on the balls of his feet. He stood back from the shelf and angled his hips with his hands on them, pouting. I guess I should help the young lad...

Sighing again, I walk behind him undetected, and reach up to the shelf, pressing myself fully against his back...'accidentally'. At the contact, he pressed himself against the shelf of cans, staring at me. Laughing, I handed him the can he had been trying to reach. The label read 'Beef tongue flavour' Ewww...I shuddered and handed him the can, grinning and giving him a thumbs up.

He stared at me. I felt as if his eyes were burning through me. "You're...Rock Lee, right?" He asked in a creepily monotone voice.

"Umm...Last time I checked I was," I joke, laughing. He didn't laugh, just stared at me. Pulling a slip of paper out of his pocket, he shoved into my fist. Before I could unfold it, he pulled me down and smashed his lips into mine before pulling away and rushing off to the checkout line with his soup.

I looked around, making sure Sakura-chan hadn't seen. Unfolding the paper, I saw a tiny number scribbled on the paper, along with a note.

_Lee:_

_Long time no see. Call me when you get the chance._

_--Gaara_

_555-7263_

A small grin crossed my face as I read the date.

_January 19th, 2007_

The date was August 12th. He ad planned on giving this to me a long time ago. And on his birthday too. Sakura walked up behind me, looking over my shoulder.

"What's that Lee-kun?" I turned around to see her, Taichu propped up on her hip with Itami following behind.

"Just...A friend's note."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Blah ). Gaara was Ooc, I think. Eh, oh well. I really very muchly hate Sakura [stabs Sakura in the face :D


End file.
